speak loudly, walk softly
by onelastchapter
Summary: Lucy hates the sound of Lorcan's stupid voice. Actually, she hates everything about him from his cap to his socks, but it's his voice that really eats at her nerves.


**A/N: Lorcan x Lucy**

**A rushed fic but there it is anyway. :)**

**(word) cap; ****(quote) _"_I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living." ― Dr. Seuss ; (****Word) aptitude [chaser 2 for the Arrows]**

* * *

><p>Lorcan was the "factual genius" in Lucy's Transfiguration class.<p>

He was blonde, tall, weedy and Lucy Weasley absolutely hated him. Constantly wearing a stupid maroon cap and speaking out of turn, it was in Lucy's humble opinion that Lorcan Scamamder was the embarrassment of Ravenclaw house.

There was showing off and then there was Gryffindor-worthy-showing off.

Screaming that the teacher was 'not completely accurate in the instance of a (insert improbable situation here)' from the front row seat wasn't a factor in intelligence. No matter how many 'long words' Lorcan spewed, he wasn't smart. He wasn't smarter than Lucy, that was for sure.

Being annoying wasn't the same as being intelligent.

Lorcan was quite simply, a show off.

Lucy had longed for the first seat in the Transfiguration classroom but had it been snagged by the weedy blonde in the beginning of the semester.

It she had that first seat, she wouldn't have to glare at the back of his head instead of focusing on the teacher every time he blurted out obvious comments.

The rest of the class, however, didn't seem to mind. Everyone of those obvious comments led the professor on tangents that it take ages to get back to the original topic.

Lucy had the right to an education.

Whether or not it was a good one was debatable.

Lorcan represented everything that Lucy despised. A revolutionist, all for letting the Muggles know about magic, a slacker who happened to get good grades. A people person.

Lucy worked for her grades, every letter.

But one thing she never thought of in all the time that she was despising Lorcan was just how much she _loved_ to despise him.

Nonsensical and liberal, Lorcan contrasted the embodiment of Lucy's trates. He was in everything but name, the reverse-Lucy.

He didn't seem to care much about aptitude test, instead doing everything on whim. On the wide spectrum of Ravenclaws, Lorcan deffedently bordered on the crazy side.

Lysander, Lorcan's twin was bearable.

Slytherin, almost identical, musician, and undeniably ice-cap-melting hot, Lysander was quiet in class. He flirted and slept around, sure, but he was quiet.

Lorcan talked and Lysander didn't. It was just a given.

But what happened when and if Lorcan stopped?

What would happen then?

Lucy wouldn't be able to hate him them then, she'd be unreasonable if she did. If there was _anything_ Lucy refused to be, it was unreasonable.

Once one was unreasonable their whole life would go down the drain. Their logistics would loose all meaning and all their proofs and lectures would have no basis. Basically, that said person would fall appart.

Lucy didn't want to fall appart.

Still, one day, Lorcan just stayed silent.

And the next day... And the next.

After four days -not even a week- Lucy noticed just how many other people were noisy. It started out subtle, a voice hear and there. Then she started picking up the whispers that she hadn't before.

Suddenly, on Friday, she hears everything and everyone. Whining about daily activities, quidditch and other school work, Lucy heard it all.

Before, Lucy used to hate Lorcan. It was easy but Lucy couldn't hate the whole school. She just couldn't. She couldn't even hate Lorcan becausehe didn't do anything wrong. Infact, Lorcan did something 'right'.

Lorcan did what Lucy had been begging him to do for years. After semester after semester of telling him off, he finally did it. He shut up.

And when he did, Lucy hated his silence even more.

She didn't even know that was possible.

Apperently it was.

* * *

><p>Whomever said Ravenclaws were whimps didn't know what they were talking about.<p>

Walking over to Lorcan as he sat alone in the library was nerve recking. It made the atoms inside of Lucy hyper-react. She could pick up every sound for miles, every quill dropping made her wince. The thud of her footsteps made her cringe.

God forbid, Lucy swallowed, her own voice would be a sonic boom.

Filling her ears with her plain loud voice, Lucy clutched her bag tight. "Can I-I sit here?"

Lucy let out a breath before drawing herself up to her full height. Lorcan slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. The moment she heard his annoying voice and saw his thin lips move, everything was alright.

Everything went back to normal.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said, pushing over his books to make room.

They didn't talk for the reast of the session but Lucy already felt better. Just three words from Lorcan's pre-puberty squeak set her at ease.

Like the gental rocking of a boat, Lorcan was familiar, comforting even.

Lorcan still didn't talk in class, and though Lucy didn't know why, she didn't ask. Instead, she just came to the library everyday for her daily dose of obnoxious.

However, Lorcan wasn't obnoxious anymore. He was quiet, and polite, and silent.

One word a day turned into three, then four, and little by littLe, Lucy made it her personal goal to have a full conversation with him.

Lucy wanted to hate him and in order for that to be possible, he had to speak.

Lorcan had to be loud.

he had to be everything Lucy hated.

And then, when he finally spoke proudly and loud. When he was finally Lorcan again, Lucy disn't mind his voice.

One would even say she loved it.

Or perhaps, it was Lorcan Lucy loved.


End file.
